


Just a small Glimpse into my life

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks his life sucks and he sees no way out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a small Glimpse into my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trixgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/gifts).



> I am using this story as a metaphor for my life, I hope I offend no one. this is dedicated to Trixgrl who have been helping me through some issues, may you be blessed.

Gerard was drifting as the world slowly came back into focus, he felt the sting for the first time and as he looked down he saw the ripples the dried blood has left on his skin, he sees the cuts neatly covering his arms, he finally felt alive again felt like his life was worth living, he felt like he could stand on top of the world maybe even beat it, but he also knew that this feeling wasn't going to last forever that it will only last until he could get his next fix when the blade will tear his skin making warm blood ooze out of it, making his head spin, that feeling like you are high on drugs or alcohol that could only come when the blade touches your skin that is when the world finally feels better.

Frank and Mikey was very concerned for Gerard, they knew thyey had do to something, he refused to go to a therapist and he refused to talk to his parents, he keeps on pushing his friends away and he shuts himself off from the rest of the world only coming out to do shows or for his cup of much needed caffeine, Frank knew that at the pace this was going Gerard would end up killing himself, he remembered the time when Gerard was hooked on drugs and the many times he felt helpless to help his friend, he remembered the times where he and mikey woke up to find Gerard stoned or drunk, he remembered the fear he felt when Gerard collapsed, it was the same fear he felt now as he watched Gerard waste away without talking to anyone, Frank felt his chest tighten at the mere thought of losing his best friend.

Mikey kept on casting anxious looks at his brother to afraid to even make a noise, his cocern grew as he saw the fresh marks on Gee's arms, tears making his vision go blurry, why was it always Gerard that did these thing to himself, he didn't say it aloud however, he just held out his arms so Gerard could fall into them and cry out all his fear, pain and feelings of rejection.

Ray watched this with a flutter of hope in his heart maybe just maybe things will be better tommorrow......

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and comment


End file.
